


Les Oubliées

by mimimuffins



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimuffins/pseuds/mimimuffins
Summary: Et si Daryl n'avait pas croisé Beth dans sa fuite de la prison ? Et si Tyresse n'avait pas emporté Judith ? Auraient-elles survécu ?





	Les Oubliées

**Author's Note:**

> Juste une nano fic sans prétention, proposant une alternative à la fuite de Beth et Daryl de la prison. Et si tous avaient oublié Beth et Judith en partant sans elles ?  
> Pour des raisons de praticité scénaristique (et parce que la chronologie dans la série est vraiment casse-pieds avec des saisons qui durent 10 à 20 jours...) j’ai un peu poussé les évènements au cœur de l’automne plutôt qu’à la fin de l’été.

Beth pouvait bien se l’avouer. Plus que tout autre jour de sa vie, elle se souviendrait toujours et avec détails de celui-ci. Ce jour d’été indien, symbole d’un automne sec et précurseur d’un hiver glacial.

Quand tous avaient entendu la première déflagration, ceux qui n’étaient pas alités étaient sortis comme elle découvrir l’impensable : Le retour du gouverneur, accompagné d’un nouveau groupe à l’évidence prêt à en découdre. Le pire avait alors été de voir son père et Michonne agenouillés devant ce psychopathe.

Personne ne saurait jamais si la situation aurait été similaire, en d’autres circonstances. Mais empreint de ce qu’elle qualifierait d’une folie passagère, Daryl avait aussitôt tué l’homme au cache-œil d’une flèche d’arbalète, avant même la fin du discours décousu de ce fou. Celui-là même qui avait violenté Maggie et Glenn. Mais surtout celui à l’origine de la mort d’Andrea et de la première attaque de la prison. Daryl et Michonne l’avaient ensuite tant cherché sans succès...

Totalement pris de court par une telle réaction et perdu sans leur commandant, le groupe d’étrangers l’accompagnant avait aussitôt commencé à tirer au hasard, tuant ainsi certains des anciens de Woodbury restés figés face à cette scène. Alors la panique faisant rage dans les deux rangs, ceux n’ayant jamais appartenu à leur groupe d’origine, apeurés, s’étaient dès lors précipités avec les malades dans les deux bus scolaires en leur possession pour fuir les lieux. Emportant avec eux le corps inconscient d’un Glenn toujours alité, Maggie le réalisant avait aussitôt couru après eux. Mais arrivée trop tard pour les stopper, la panique à se voir arracher son mari la poussa aussitôt à prendre le volant d’une voiture abandonnée à l’entrée de la prison pour les poursuivre.

Son attention un temps détournée par les agissements de sa sœur, Beth reprit conscience de sa situation personnelle pour voir avec effroi son père - toujours de l’autre côté des grilles - se faire attaquer par des dizaines de marcheurs tout juste libérés d’une camionnette apportée par leurs agresseurs. Sauf qu’à l’évidence, cette invasion ne fonctionnait pas comme attendu, les morts s’attaquant tout autant aux deux parties.

Démuni de toute arme et capacité à se mouvoir facilement, la fatalité voulut qu’Herschel ne puisse venir à bout de tous ces corps décomposés venant à lui. Beth avait bien tenté de tuer les plus proches. Mais elle n’avait qu’un révolver aux coups limités. Criant alors son désespoir à la vue de son père ainsi attaqué sans qu’elle ne puisse plus rien y faire, malgré ses tirs répétés pour éliminer les charognards, elle croisa finalement son regard. Face à l’amour et l’acceptation qu’il lui offrit, la jeune fille lui souffla combien elle l’aimait avant de prendre l’ultime décision de mettre fin à ses souffrances avec sa dernière balle, alors même que deux mâchoires se refermaient sur son cou découvert. Si seulement elle n’avait pas été derrière les grilles, mais en capacité de venir physiquement à son secours. Peut-être aurait-elle pu le sauver.

Prenant encore quelques secondes pour observer le corps de l’homme lui ayant donné la vie se faire mettre en pièce, Beth réalisa seulement qu’il ne restait plus grand monde autour d’elle. Jusqu’alors protégée de toute attaque par sa position, derrière la seconde série de grilles et de surcroît derrière un mur de tôle l’ayant avantageusement protégée des tirs ennemis, elle s’arracha à sa vision d’horreur pour retourner en arrière retrouver les autres. Sauf qu’un pan entier des grillages situés loin d’elle venait de tomber déversant une petite horde de marcheurs en appétit.

Courant jusqu’à leur bloc de cellules, en quête de quiconque en capacité de lui donner un ordre à suivre, ne croiser toujours personnes l’inquiéta plus que tout. Où étaient-ils donc tous passés ? C’est finalement un cri perçant qu’elle aurait reconnu entre mille qui lui donna la marche à suivre ! Judith était encore bien là et elle le faisait savoir à plein poumon au beau milieu d’une bataille où l’on ne reconnaissait plus les morts des vivants... Dérapant dans sa course, Beth eut le soulagement de retrouver l’enfant dans sa cellule dédiée et son couffin. Quoi qu’il leur fût arrivé, les membres de leur groupe l’avaient à l’évidence oublié.

Entendant tout aussitôt des bruits de pas en approche, Beth se précipita finalement juste à temps pour claquer la lourde porte du bloc sur une partie des hommes et femmes venus les attaquer. La porte en fer forgé ne pouvant être ouverte sans les clefs, elle se savait alors sauve un court instant. Ils auraient beau taper de toutes leurs forces, ou même tirer sur sa serrure, mise à part peut-être muni d’un lance-roquettes, ils n’auraient aucun moyen de l’ouvrir.

Soufflant longuement, Beth n’en tremblait pas moins d’angoisse au bruit entendu par ailleurs. Mélange de jurons, cris, tirs et finalement hurlements macabres, prouvant qu’une partie de ses attaquants au moins se faisait à présent dévorer vivant par ceux-là mêmes qu’ils avaient apportés avec eux. Sachant cette sortie hors de toute option, Beth se dirigea au plus vite vers le second point d’entrée. Celui-là même qu’elle avait utilisé un an plus tôt, lors de la première attaque du gouverneur pour fuir avec son père, Judith et Carl.

Ne sachant où se trouvait Carl, et pleurant douloureusement son père, c’est non sans emporter avec elle la petite fille que Beth se rendit à l’arrière y vérifier que la porte s’y trouvait tout autant verrouillée. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne saurait la trouver et cette porte lui permettrait le temps venu de fuir de nouveau par ce point. Sans quoi… la passerelle reliant leur bloc à celui voisin ayant été dynamitée lors de la première bataille, il ne lui resterait plus que le boyau enfermant un escalier à colimaçon menant au toit. Elle savait qu’une fois en haut, il n’y aurait rien pour en descendre. Mais avec ce qui était présent dans la salle commune et les cellules, elle devrait bien pouvoir tisser une sorte d’échelle ou corde à nœuds. De quoi lui rappeler étrangement et hors de tout propos, ses vieux cours de gymnastique...

Dans une attente insoutenable à ne pas savoir ce qui allait suivre, la jeune femme prit finalement le temps de calmer Judith, la changer d’une nouvelle couche et de vêtements plus adaptés à une potentielle fuite des lieux. Après quoi, le temps passant et l’angoisse montant, Beth tacha de retrouver elle-même un peu de calme pour réfléchir à ce qui serait le plus indiqué pour elles deux. Elles étaient certes enfermées dans le lieu même où se trouvaient tous leurs biens. Mais rien ne lui garantissait qu’elle puisse stopper une personne malveillante désireuse de les rejoindre et/ou qu’elles puissent simplement sortir de l’endroit sans danger. C’est donc dans l’angoisse d’une attaque imminente que Beth commença à préparer un sac de fournitures. Sauf qu’avec un bébé, les produits que l’on pourrait qualifier d’indispensables paraissaient sans fin. Elle avait besoin de son lait, de couches, quelques changements de vêtements. Mais aussi d’un jouet ou deux, du porte-bébé… La liste s’allongeant, Beth compris qu’elle ne pourrait fuir avec le minimum vital par ses seuls moyens. Si elles devaient quitter les lieux à deux, il leur faudrait un véhicule.

Quand la lumière déclina, Beth avait terminé le tri entre ce qu’elle jugeait vital, essentiel, et secondaire. Elle avait aussi fait le point sur les ressources alimentaires traditionnellement stockées dans le sas d’entrée de leur bloc. Là encore, elle avait isolé ce qui était vital pour Judith, de l’essentiel pour sa propre survie et du secondaire qu’elle rechignait à abandonner. Si seulement elle n’était pas seule, alors peut-être auraient-ils déjà trouvé un plan pour fuir avec toutes leurs possessions, ou mieux, continué à se battre pour sauvegarder leur maison. Mais elle n’entendait plus que le râle des morts depuis plusieurs heures déjà, sans trop savoir quoi en conclure.

Empaquetant le vital, elle traîna ces biens vers la sortie arrière et décida d’attendre là le lever du soleil, pour décider de ce qu’elle ferait. Elle n’était pas assez inconsciente pour s’échapper une nuit sans lune, vers un inconnu synonyme de mort.

Au lendemain, Beth prit une première décision. Monter un échafaudage lui permettant de voir par les fenêtres placées en haut des murs. Escaladant sa construction fragile, elle put enfin voir son entourage et a priori elle était bien seule. Pas une trace de vivant. Du moins sur cette face de la prison. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il lui faudrait grimper sur le toit. Jugeant qu’il était primordial de savoir sur quelle base elle partait, malgré le risque de s’y faire repérer, Beth emporta Judith avec elle. Cela n’avait rien de facile de grimper dans l’étroit escalier avec le bébé accroché à sa poitrine. Mais s’il devait lui arriver quoi que ce soit, mais surtout si elle devait fuir à tout instant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser l’enfant loin d’elle.

Après beaucoup d’efforts, la jeune femme atteint finalement le toit lui permettant enfin de voir l’entourage immédiat de la prison. Et ce qu’elle redoutait et espérait à la fois était bien réel. Tel un mauvais épisode de la 4ème dimension, le constat était cette fois-ci sans appel : Il n’y avait plus personne de vivant aux alentours. Si les véhicules apportés par les envahisseurs avaient disparu, démontrant a priori qu’ils avaient abandonné le combat, faute de chef à leur tête. Leurs propres voitures et bus qu’elle voyait toujours stationnés et prêt-à-l’emploi au sein de la prison étaient tout aussi absents. Il ne restait plus que carcasses mutilées et morts essaimés dans chaque zone de promenade éventrée. Une poignée de marcheurs s’accolant toujours à la porte principale de son bloc, il y avait là une seconde certitude. Elle ne pourrait pas réemprunter ce passage sans risquer de se faire submerger.

Le point positif était qu’elle pourrait profiter d’un peu de répit avant de devoir fuir les lieux. La présence des morts et l’effondrement de toutes les barrières à l’avant pouvaient même efficacement éloigner toute personne désireuse de s’y aventurer. Le point négatif est qu’elle n’avait vu aucun moyen de transport à sa disposition et qu’il restait pour seul point d’évasion ou d’intrusion, le passage arrière certes discret, mais toujours défrichable pour qui saurait chercher.

Que devait-elle faire en ces conditions ?  
Rester ? Partir ? Et dans ce dernier cas, pour aller où ?  
Rick n’avait jamais énoncé de lieu de repli, si une telle situation devait advenir.

Amère, Beth descendit plus facilement qu’elle n’avait grimpé jusqu’au toit-terrasse pour retourner au cœur de leur bloc. Là elle fomenta un premier plan. Elle devrait d’abord sortir trouver un véhicule, le charger d’un maximum de biens utiles, puis à moyen terme, se décider sur un lieu et s’y rendre. Elle espérait surtout que d’ici là, Rick en quête de sa fille ou Maggie et Glenn en recherche d'elle-même puissent être de retour avant son départ.

Tenant sur ce micro plan, qui aurait au moins le mérite de l’occuper, Beth prit surtout, dès le premier jour, bien garde à sa consommation alimentaire. Ainsi retria-t-elle tout leur stock de sorte à s’assurer de consommer en premier lieu, le périssable. Avant de s’attaquer à ce qui était conditionné en trop grand format. Cela impliquerait de manger des jours durant la même chose. Mais elle préférait privilégier leur restant de restauration collective, pour conserver l’alimentation au contenant plus classique à son futur voyage. Question de praticité.

Dans sa première démarche à vouloir trouver un véhicule pour voyager avec Judith, Beth du d’abord consacrer beaucoup plus de temps qu’elle ne l’avait imaginé pour seulement nettoyer un passage plus ou moins sûr à l’arrière de la prison. Si la majeure partie du grillage tenait toujours en place, elle avait quand même du travailler à refermer quelques pans qu’elle avait découverts éventrés.  
Après une semaine de combat contre les marcheurs pour éliminer tous ceux traînant dans cette partie extérieure de la prison, elle prit enfin le risque de sortir une journée entière à la recherche d’un véhicule contenant toujours des clefs de contact. Ce détail avait son importance puisque personne n’avait jusqu’alors jugé utile de lui apprendre comment allumer une voiture par ses fils. Pas comme si quiconque lui avait seulement appris quoi que ce soit sur la survie depuis leur fuite de la ferme... Elle savait avoir été transparente de tous jusqu’à l’arrivée de Judith où enfin, elle avait pu se trouver utile.

Faute d’expérience et ne voulant prendre aucun risque lors de ses courtes excursions, il lui fallut finalement cinq sorties pour enfin trouver à une demi-journée de marche un véhicule fonctionnel muni d’une bonne réserve d’essence. C’est ainsi qu’elle rapporta au plus près, à l’arrière de la prison, un SUV de taille respectable, qu’elle entreprit aussitôt de charger de toutes sortes de fournitures utiles, tant pour Judith que pour elle-même. Ne se sentant toujours pas en danger dans l’immédiat, réussissant de mieux en mieux à tuer les quelques marcheurs qui réussissaient toujours à trouver le passage étroit par où elle sortait, elle prit le temps d’aménager le véhicule pour en faire un lieu de repos suffisamment décent pour elle et le bébé.

Pour cela, elle installa à l’arrière quelques boîtes de rangement sur lesquelles elle posa deux matelas étroits à cheval avec les sièges passagers. Dans le coffre, elle ôta la séparation lui permettant d’en atteindre le contenu de l’intérieur, avant d’y fixer un petit meuble en bois, sorte de placard à archive trouvé dans l’ancienne cellule de contrôle des surveillants. Ainsi pourrait-elle efficacement ranger une partie de leurs affaires, tout en profitant d’un vrai lit, à l’image de ces petites fourgonnettes transformées en simulacre de camping-car qu’elle avait toujours rêvé louer un jour pour un road trip entre amis. Ne resterait plus qu’à fixer à l’avant le siège auto de Judith où elle avait pris habitude de dormir ses premiers mois de vie dans la prison. Pour sa part, Beth remercia sa petite taille qui lui permettrait d’avoir une vraie chance de dormir allongée sur toute sa longueur. Ce qui ne se serait pas avéré possible avec des hommes comme Rick, Daryl, ou son père qui était l’un des hommes le plus grands de la prison, avec Tyreese.

À chaque fois qu’elle pensait à eux tous, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se morfondre dans la peine d’avoir vu son père mourir sous ses yeux ; et dans l’angoisse à l’idée de ne pas savoir ce qu’il était advenu de sa famille de cœur. À l’aide de jumelles trouvées dans la cellule de Rick, elle avait, dès les premiers jours, patiemment observé son entourage du toit pour scruter minutieusement chaque corps, à la recherche d’un signe lui permettant de les identifier. Mais mis à part son père pourrissant à l’avant, et quelques personnes qu’elle connaissait de Woodbury déambulant sans vie, aucun corps ayant appartenu à son groupe d’origine ne gisait là... Où étaient-ils donc tous passés ?

Soupirant de découragement, Beth n’en reprit pas moins très vite ses esprits. Il restait une petite fille qui avait besoin d’elle. Et si elle aurait aimé demeurer dans la sécurité des murs de la prison. Elle n’en restait pas moins consciente qu’un jour ou l’autre, d’autres personnes viendraient se l’approprier. Se sachant alors incapable de défendre pareil lieu, seule. Mieux valait pour Judith et elle, de trouver un nouveau site plus petit et mieux défendable. D’autant qu’une fois leurs réserves alimentaires épuisées, elles devraient vivre aux dépens d’un potager. Elle avait donc vitalement besoin de trouver un endroit offrant a minima un petit jardin pour y faire pousser leur nourriture.

Depuis la chute de la prison, Beth avait bien pris garde de conserver les pépins de tomates, poivron, concombres et courgettes qu’il restait dans leur garde-manger, une fois ces derniers consommés. Elle avait aussi mis de côté tous les sacs de haricots secs et autres légumineuses aptes à germer. C’était peu, mais cela permettrait de produire le jour venu une première récolte. Ils possédaient pourtant tellement de choses en rapport avec le jardinage. Malheureusement, tout était stocké dans l’autre bloc, tandis que la production du moment pourrissait honteusement sur pieds, faute de pouvoir y accéder avec la présence de bien trop de marcheurs pour les confronter à elle seule. Pour autant, Beth ne mourrait pas de faim, ayant avec elle les réserves destinées à faire tenir une famille de dix personnes, plusieurs semaines.

Après trois semaines d’un travail constant et tristement solitaire, ne restait plus à Beth que de trouver où se rendre avec Judith.

La jeune femme était-là tiraillée par deux choix : Rester sur place et prendre le risque de se faire découvrir. Ou partir alors que l’hiver n’allait plus tarder. En voyant la petite fille de sept mois ramper au sol et tenter de se redresser seule dans une volonté clairement établie à vouloir marcher, le choix était finalement assez simple. Pour l’instant, elles étaient protégées par la prison. Il suffisait qu’elle les cache au mieux, qu’elle fasse de la surveillance et soit toujours prête à fuir à tout instant. Restait une seule inquiétude : que Judith accepte de consommer ce qu’elle lui présenterait, une fois qu’elle aurait terminé le lait infantile qu’ils avaient stocké. Une problématique qui se poserait où qu’elles se trouvent de toute façon.

Son choix fait, Beth camoufla au mieux sa voiture en bordure de forêt, s’assurant qu’elle soit prête à l’emploi pour toute fuite imminente. Le véhicule était à présent plein à craquer, aussi avait-elle quand même un peu peur de se le faire voler. Mais c’était un risque à prendre. Elle avait partagé leurs fournitures en deux, une petite partie pour la fuite, une seconde bien plus importante pour passer les mois froids. Sur le point de l’alimentaire, en se rationnant, elles pourraient tenir jusqu’à 4 mois, voire un peu plus, selon comment le sevrage qu’elle serait forcée d’accélérer auprès de Judith évoluerait.

Les périples de Daryl et Michonne, quand ils étaient partis des mois durant à la recherche du gouverneur, avaient pu fournir de quoi assurer quatre mois de biberons. Soit normalement de quoi tenir jusqu’à leur prochain départ qu’elle n’envisageait plus avant le retour des beaux jours. Mais sachant combien elle aurait du mal à en retrouver par la suite, Beth comptait bien passer au lait en boîte et lait en poudre classique bien avant la fin du lait infantile - tout en intégrant au fur et à mesure de la purée et autres liquides, comme les briques de jus, un jour rapportées par Gleen et sa sœur.

WD

Ainsi passèrent les quatre mois les plus longs vécus par Beth. Elle avait beau partager son temps avec Judith, être seule était difficile à vivre pour elle. Ça et le stress constant de se réveiller un jour en présence d’inconnus ayant réussi à s’infiltrer en ces lieux. Pour autant, elle s’était très vite confortée sur le fait d’avoir pris la bonne décision. Comme redouté, l’hiver s’était avéré glacial. Sans les murs épais de la prison et toutes les couvertures qui s’y trouvaient, elle doutait qu’elles aient pu y faire face à l’extérieur, sans garantie de trouver un nouvel abri avant les grands gels.

Au moins, ici, Judith avait fait ses premiers pas et commencé à balbutier ses premiers mots. Beth lui chantait plus qu’elle ne parlait. Comme elle lut et relut plusieurs fois les rares livres dénichés dans les cellules. Mis à part pour vérifier quelques pièges qu’elle tentait sans succès de poser dans les bois - et s’assurer chaque semaine que la voiture était toujours bien présente et la batterie toujours fonctionnelle, en la faisant tourner une petite heure - Beth ne s’aventurait pas où que ce soit. Le risque de se faire remarquer et suivre lui semblait trop grand. Sans compter qu’elle estimait avoir toujours trop peu d’expérience pour tuer plusieurs marcheurs à la fois, s’ils n’étaient pas bloqués par les grillages de la prison.

Alors que les beaux jours commençaient enfin à apparaître, Beth réalisa que le temps était toutefois venu pour elles deux de partir. Non pas qu’elle ait vu quiconque les approcher, durant ses longues heures d’observation sur le toit de leur bloc. Mais les grillages de la zone arrière faiblissaient chaque jour un peu plus. Et elle avait beau y passer ses journées, elle ne pouvait plus à elle seule gérer l’afflux de cadavres s’accumulant depuis des mois à leurs pieds. Aussi entre l’odeur de pourriture qui en attirait toujours plus et les corps déjà entassés, la pression finirait très vite par tout faire céder.

Sachant que sans ce dernier passage protégé, elle n’aurait plus aucune possibilité de les évacuer, la date du départ fut choisie un matin pour le surlendemain. Le temps pour elle de rapatrier dans la voiture le peu de nourriture restant et préparer leurs ultimes sacs.

Une fois le siège pour bébé soigneusement fixé sur le siège avant, et ses maigres armes rangées stratégiquement pour y avoir accès au plus vite de sa position de conductrice, Beth se rappela en observant la jauge qu’elle n’avait plus qu’un demi-plein d’essence. Faire tourner la voiture à l’arrêt régulièrement lui en avait fait perdre un peu. Mais elle se souvenait qu’à la ferme, les véhicules n’ayant pas bougé de l’hiver avaient souvent leur batterie à plat. Risque qu’elle n’avait pas voulu prendre ici. Son premier objectif serait donc de commencer à rouler sur une route principale pour y chercher quelques véhicules à siphonner. Après quoi, elle pourrait plus facilement se permettre des routes secondaires qu’elle espérait plus praticables.

Sur cette base, Beth avait étudié consciencieusement la carte routière découverte dans la cellule de Glenn, au côté de la montre à gousset de son père. Le jeune homme préparant toujours ses sorties avec minutie, la carte ainsi trouvée était couverte d’annotations quant aux lieux à éviter, ceux déjà pillés par leur soin, ou ceux restant à couvrir. Riche de ces informations précieuses, elle se fixa finalement sur une route menant au Nord-Ouest. Peut-être que se rapprocher des montagnes forestières serait apte à leur procurer un lieu qui leur convienne mieux ?

C’est ainsi que débuta pour Beth une nouvelle aventure, toujours si solitaire. Elle espérait tant ne pas faire le mauvais choix pour la petite fille dépendant dorénavant entièrement d’elle.

WD

Après un mois passé sur la route, Beth avait fini par trouver sa technique propre pour se débarrasser des marcheurs. Encore fallait-il pour cela qu’ils soient très peu. Elle ne s’était jamais aventurée dans une boutique ou maison où elle en voyait plus de trois !

Avec cette restriction, il s’était avéré au départ très difficile pour elle de trouver de quoi les nourrir. Or ses réserves de la prison fondaient dorénavant si vite qu’elle avait fini par craindre n’avoir plus rien à donner à Judith. Elle avait beau avoir gardé tout ce qui pouvait convenir à l’enfant pour elle seule, et se restreindre elle-même au maximum, son incapacité à savoir ouvrir les portes fermées, si les vitres alentour ne pouvaient être brisées, les handicapait certainement. Mais Beth refusait l’idée de laisser son bébé mourir de faim. Aussi avait-elle finalement cherché une autre source de nourriture. Plutôt que de s’attaquer à des boutiques surpeuplées de marcheurs ou des maisons aux portes compliquées à fracturer. Elle s’était procuré un annuaire dans un bureau de poste vide, pour y dénicher les adresses de crèches et planning familial. Elle savait que dans les deux cas, la possibilité de trouver du lait et autres produits pour enfant en bas âge serait plus grande. Et ces lieux originellement ouverts au public seraient sans doute plus faciles à infiltrer, au contraire des habitations privées.

Alors enfin, avait-elle eu la bonne fortune de trouver de quoi recharger son stock d’aliments adaptés à Judith, en plus d’avoir la bonne surprise de dénicher non moins de couches jetables dont elle devait se passer depuis déjà des mois. Dès lors, Beth fut un peu plus confiante en l’avenir. En voyageant un peu plus, elle pourrait trouver d’autres lieux de ce type pour agrandir leurs réserves. Mais la circulation et l’accès à l’essence restant compliqués, elle devait surtout leur trouver un nouveau point d’attache pour profiter de ce tout début de printemps pour démarrer au plus tôt ses cultures et préparer la prochaine mauvaise saison. Un lieu qu’elle trouva finalement une semaine plus tard.

WD

Beth n’était pas peu fière d’elle-même. Depuis ces deux mois qu’elle les avait installés dans une petite maison située au bout d’une longue allée sans issue d‘un quartier résidentiel, la jeune femme avait réussi à faire pousser ses premiers plants de tomates et de haricots. Si elle s’était longuement inquiétée de son incapacité à pouvoir se procurer de la viande pour Judith. Alors accablée à se croire incapable de subvenir aux besoins du bébé. Beth avait depuis pris du recul, se rappelant surtout qu’avant la fin du monde, les végétariens, écologistes convaincus, et autres parents d’enfants allergiques procuraient des régimes dissociés à leur progéniture sans que ces derniers n’en souffrent dans leur croissance - pour peu que les protéines animales fussent bien remplacées par des protéines végétales. Face à ce constat, elle savait que la bonne santé de l’enfant dépendrait dorénavant de son aptitude à faire pousser d’ici à la fin de l’automne suffisamment de choux pour l’apport de calcium et de haricots pour l’apport de protéine. L’objectif était ici ambitieux, puisqu’elle devrait en produire assez pour leur permettre de survivre au quotidien et en mettre suffisamment de côté pour tenir tout l’hiver. Raison pour laquelle l’ensemble du jardin entourant leur nouvelle maison avait été mis à contribution. Alors, voir le résultat de ses efforts enfin apparaître l’avait rendue folle de joie ! C’était pour elle le signe qu’elles allaient y arriver. Il lui suffisait d’y croire et continuer à apprendre à son rythme les arcades de l’autosuffisance.

À ce titre, Beth continuait à sortir, dorénavant à pieds, dans un cercle limité autour de leur nouvelle zone de confort, pour chercher ce que la nature pouvait leur offrir. Bien sûr, jamais elle ne sortait ainsi sans Judith. Sa présence dans le porte-bébé en ajoutait au risque de ne pas pouvoir se défendre facilement. Sans parler du fait qu’à plus d’un an, elle pesait dorénavant son poids. Mais sans personne avec elles, Beth ne pouvait pas plus concevoir abandonner la petite, même un court instant, dans une maison toujours en proie à toute sorte d’attaques.

C’est un jour où elles se promenaient ainsi dans les sous-bois, à la recherche d’ortie, pissenlit, bardane ou ail d’ours à cueillir pour s’en nourrir qu’elle entendit des pas se rapprocher. Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour fuir. Quand elle se redressa, Judith fermement fixée à son dos, elles se trouvaient déjà encerclées par un tas d’hommes en armes.

\- Qu’est-ce que nous avons là ? dicta aussitôt l'un d'eux.

Elle n’eut alors pas le temps de dire un mot qu’une voix éraillée s’exprima avec force.

\- Réclamé !


End file.
